Shades of Green, Tints of Black
by dragongoddess13
Summary: He was the darkness that made her life more interesting. She was the light that kept him honest. They complimented each other, they changed each other. But more importantly, they loved each other.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Alien Force

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

* * *

Deep green eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings. Brows furrowed in confusion as she became more aware of everything. She felt a weight around her waist, which only served to confuse her more.

A cold, uncomfortable sensation bothered her, and she soon came to realize her bra and panties were wet. She lifted her head slightly up, off its resting place only to let it fall back as pain shot through her neck.

"Holy shit." She groaned as she grabbed the back of her neck in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"Didn't think you actually knew how to swear?" a deep voice grumbled behind her, their breath lightly ruffling her hair. She gasped in shock before dashing out from under the covers and away from the source.

She whipped around to face the bed she'd just jumped out of, nearly falling over from light-headedness. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of her.

There lay Kevin Levin, nude from the waist up and leaning up on his elbow, watching her curiously.

The cold wet feeling on her body returned and she looked down to see herself dressed in only an oversized black t-shirt, and from what she could feel, her own bra and panties.

She searched her mind for any answers she could find.

_**Flashback**_

The clang of metal to metal resounded through the spacious garage, where a familiar body lay under his deep green car. His legs shifted randomly trying to get comfortable in the seemingly uncomfortable position. Every now and then a whispered curse would float from his lips and blow through the air. This would then be followed by more clanging metal and shifting legs.

Deep green eyes watched nervously as she approached the young man under his car. She quietly walked up the drive way, unadmittedly, enjoying the view to the young mans toned legs in his tight grungy blue jeans.

The young girl stopped next to the young man, and cleared her throat to gain his attention. Suddenly the clang of metal ceased and the rolling of wheels was heard, before the young man's face appeared out from beneath the car.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" Kevin asked, trying his hardest not to take a peek up her skirt. The young girl knelt beside him, her eyes pleading. Kevin sighed. "What do you want?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I need your help." She said. "You're the only one I can ask." She continued. Something deep inside Kevin seemed to leap in joy at her declaration.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Well," she started. "My mom thinks I need to get out more."

"Fighting aliens doesn't count huh?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Apparently not." She answered. "Anyway, there's this party at this kid from my schools house this weekend, and when she found out about it she thought it was the perfect opportunity for me to get out." Gwen took a breath. "The problem is, this kid has been trying to get in my pants since ninth grade, and he's a real jerk. Plus I don't really like anyone else who's going to be there."

Kevin's blood boiled as he thought of someone else thinking of her that way.

"So I was hoping that you might go with me, just so I have someone to keep me company." She explained.

"Yea, alright." Kevin said nonchalantly, before sliding back under the car. In reality his mind was racing. A smirk grew on his lips, as he realized that she had considered him, the only person who could protect her.

Gwen let out a held breath as she relaxed.

"Thanks Kevin." Gwen said smiling.

* * *

Friday Night

Kevin pulled his car up to the curb of a large fancy mansion. Crowds of kids were piled in the front yard, and inside the house.

"Damn." Kevin said. "And your mother wants you to do this?"

"Unfortunately." Gwen sighed getting out of the car. Kevin followed suit and then followed her up the steep driveway and towards the front door.

Both teens entered the house, and pushed through the crowd, eventually making it to an empty sofa in the living room.

"Shoot me." Gwen whispered, sitting closer to Kevin to avoid everyone else. Kevin chuckled, and wrapped his arm, hesitantly around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Thank you." She replied softly resting her head on his shoulder. Kevin smiled to himself.

Meanwhile

"Yo, Frankie." A tall blonde boy called to his friend. The young man turned to face his friend.

"What up, Reggie." Frankie asked greeting his friend in his usual way.

Both boys were about 6'1 and well built. They each wore a lettermen's football jacket.

"Dude did you tell him yet." Another boy interrupted joining the group.

"I was about to." Reggie replied annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked suddenly interested.

"Gwen Tennyson's here." Reggie said.

"Really now." Frankie said cockily.

"Don't get to excited." The third boy said. "She's here with another guy."

"What!" Frankie exclaimed outraged. "How dare she come to my party with another guy!"

"Hey, man relax." The third boy said. "I know for a fact that this kid is nothing but poor trash."

"Who is it?" Frankie asked confused.

"Kevin Levin." Reggie replied.

"You've got to be kidding me." Frankie said. "It's settled then, she's only playing hard to get. There's no way that someone like Gwen would be with trash like Kevin Levin because she wanted to be."

"Well then, I think it's about time we take out the trash."

* * *

"So, not so bad eh?" Kevin asked his arm still around her.

"No I guess not. Probably only because we haven't seen Frankie." Gwen explained.

"You rang?" teased a familiar voice.

"Crap." Gwen mumbled. Both teens watched annoyed as said annoyance, walked around the couch to face both of them.

"Hey Gwen, glad you could make it." Frankie said smirking cockily. "Who's your friend?" he asked. As Gwen was about to speak, Kevin interrupted her, standing up to face the other boy.

"Kevin. Kevin Levin." Kevin answered in defiance. Frankie smirked.

"Well then, welcome." Frankie said, in fake sincerity. "Any friend of Gwen's is welcome here." His smirk grew. Frankie looked around Kevin, at Gwen. "So, how about a dance?"

"No thank you." Gwen said as politely as she could without gagging. Frankie took a step closer, to her.

"You sure? I'll show you a good time." he asked cockily.

Kevin stepped between them, glaring warningly.

"She said no thank you." Kevin replied menacingly. Frankie put up his hands in mock defense.

"Relax Levin, just asking." Frankie said. "No need to be so protective. I mean it's not like you're dating or anything."

"Actually…." Kevin hesitated. Gwen watched as Kevin stopped mid sentence. She looked towards Frankie to his smirk growing at Kevin's hesitation. Without thinking Gwen shot up from her chair, and grabbed Kevin's arm.

"We are." She finished for him, taking Kevin and Frankie by surprise.

"You are?" Frankie asked shocked.

Gwen put on an acting smile and ran her hand up and down Kevin's arm caressingly.

"Yea, for about a month now." Gwen smiled up at Kevin sweetly.

Frankie scowled in disgusted.

"You're lying!" Frankie exclaimed. "There's no way you would be with trash like him!"

Kevin's face shifted to outrage as he listened to the boy in front of him, insult him. He stepped forward ready to lash out.

"I'll show yo…." Kevin was cut short, with a slapping sound. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched Gwen's hand come up and bitch slap Frankie across the face.

He looked down at her, to see fire in her eyes.

"You're the only trash around here!" Gwen said angrily.

Frankie looked back at the two, a red welt becoming visible on his cheek. Shock played on his face, as he watched them with seemingly empty eyes.

"Come on, Kevin." Gwen said, grabbing Kevin's wrist and pulling him back out of the house. Kevin watched dazed as they pushed through the crowds and towards the car outside.

When they stopped, Kevin forced himself out of his thoughts. "Come on." She said, getting into the car. Kevin shook his head and jumped into the driver's side before driving off.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, found Kevin and Gwen parked the parking lot in the park. The entire drive had been quiet, giving Kevin a chance to think about the earlier events.

Kevin turned in his seat to face Gwen. He watched her as she starred down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Kevin." She said before he could speak. "This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have asked you to come."

Gwen suddenly felt a light touch on her chin, before her face was lifted to look Kevin in the eye.

"Thank you." Kevin said softly, before leaning in and pecking her on the lips. When he pulled away he smirked at her blush. "Come on, let's go for a walk, it'll make you feel better." He suggested, getting out of the car. Gwen followed suit and ran after him as he started walking down the path to their left.

When she caught up they walked side by side in silence. Gwen looked around her, enjoying the scenery as they walked. The chill of the night numbed the skin, sending tingles through her spine. In the distance, the faint rumble of thunder, and bright sparks of lightning streaked across the sky.

Gwen looked up to see the bright purples and blues, light up the world.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Gwen said. Kevin nodded in silent agreement. Kevin sighed.

"Gwen?" he started stopping and turning toward her. Gwen did the same. "Thank you." He said again, before stepping forward and wrapping her in a tight hug. Gwen starred out over Kevin's shoulder stunned. Shakily she put her hands on his back and hugged him in return.

Kevin pulled away a few minutes later, while still keeping his hands around her waist.

"You know its' ironic." He started. "I went with you to protect you from Frankie, but you ended up protecting me." Gwen smiled lightly.

Without thinking she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Kevin fully on the lips. Kevin slid his hands around her waist pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss.

Lightning streaked across the sky, again, opening the clouds to release their fury. The rain was cold as ice, as it hit their bodies, soaking their clothing. They held each other tighter to hold in the warmth.

Kevin was the first to pull away. He looked down at Gwen's lightly flushed face. Her eyes seemed to light up as she looked up at him. He chuckled as he finally noticed the rain.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go before we catch a cold."

Gwen nodded, finding it difficult to speak.

Kevin took her by the hand and led her back to the car where they both got in and drove away.

* * *

Kevin pulled into the drive way of Gwen's home. He turned to face Gwen only to find her half asleep.

"Gwen." Kevin whispered. "We're here." He continued.

Gwen turned to look out the window groggily. She frowned.

"I don't want to go home." She said, turning to face Kevin. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

Kevin smiled lightly. She looked so cute.

"Alright." He agreed, backing out of the driveway, and heading towards his own home.

* * *

Kevin pulled into the garage and quietly got out of his car. He then went to the passenger's side door and picked Gwen up carefully, before carrying her upstairs to his apartment above the garage.

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked pulling Gwen out of her thoughts. Gwen starred at him for a minute before her brain connected to her mouth.

"Um…yea." She replied.

"You sure?" he asked again. Gwen nodded. Kevin shrugged. "I put your clothes in the drier last night. They should be good now." Kevin explained.

"O, thank you." Gwen replied walking back up to the bed and climbing under the covers.

"You still cold?" he asked.

"A little." She said.

"Sorry, I tried to be discreet. I didn't want to over step boundaries." He explained. Gwen smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She said. Kevin smiled lightly.

"I'll go get you clothes." He said, pecking her on the temple and heading out of the room.

Gwen blushed as she watched Kevin leave.

Maybe last night wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this one kinda sucks. But please review and tell me what you think. I may write a sequel with another idea that branches off this one.

-RED


	2. Chapter 2

Ben 10: Alien Force

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

* * *

Gwen stood from the bed and followed Kevin out into the living room. Surprisingly enough the room, or apartment rather was very clean. In all honesty in every scenario she imagined of Kevin's home life, he was a messy slob, living alone in a used to be nice apartment.

"You look surprised." Kevin said pulling her out of her thoughts. He handed her a pile of her folded cloths. "Didn't expect it to be so clean did you?" he asked smirking. Gwen blushed. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you for thinking that." He chuckled. Gwen smiled at him.

"So, you live here alone?" she asked looking around.

"Yea. My mom thought that with all the plumbers' stuff it would be easier then worrying about curfews and other stuff like that." Kevin explained.

"That makes sense." She replied. There was a silence that fell over the pair, until Kevin finally spoke up.

"Hey, how about we go out for breakfast?" he asked.

"Um, yea sure." Gwen replied. "But um, do you think I could grab a shower first?" she asked.

"Yea no problem. The bathroom is in the bedroom." He explained. "Uh, while your in there I can throw your 'other' clothes in the drier." He said.

"Oh, ok, I'll leave them outside." She said, turning and heading into the bedroom. She walked across the room and pushed open one of the closed doors to reveal a small bathroom in simple white.

Gwen stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She set her clothes down on the sink ledge and then proceeded to strip from her borrowed shirt. She threw the shirt into the hamper next to her and then removed her panties and bra. Gwen then opened the bathroom door, just enough to stick her head out, and came face to face with a shirtless chest. She looked up to see it was Kevin.

"Here you go." Gwen said sticking her hand out through the crack in the door, holding up her panties and bra. Kevin blushed realizing the state she was in on the other side. He quickly took them from her and hurried out of the room.

In the bathroom, Gwen giggled to herself. She could feel the embarrassment rolling off Kevin as she handed him her unmentionables. He always played tough, but in reality he was nothing but a big hearted softy. A big hearted softy whom she'd come to love.

Gwen smiled to herself as she thought. She stepped into the warm shower and washed away the incident with Frankie the night before. She put aside all bad thoughts of that jerk and brought to the front everything good that had come with Kevin.

In all honesty she couldn't think of anyone she loved being around more, not to mention how much the fact that a relationship between them would be perfect because of their jobs.

It's hard to find a relationship with someone when you have a career like theirs. You can't just come out and say to the other person, 'Hey, I'm a plumber, an intergalactic police officer, who protects the earth from aliens.'

Ben was lucky to find Julie, whom completely understood everything and had even joined the team with ship, but for her and Kevin it wasn't that simple.

For some reason, ever since Kevin joined the team, there was this bond between them. A flirtatious bond that made them who they were to each other.

After a while though, it got to the point where she just wanted him to ask her out.

Gwen sighed, as she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her and stepped up to the door.

She cracked the door open and peered outside to see the bedroom empty and her bra and panties sitting neatly folded on the bed. She quickly tip toed out grabbed her clothes and then darted back into the bathroom where she dressed and headed back out and into the living room.

Gwen stepped into the living room to find Kevin lounged out on the couch, and flipping through the channels. He looked back at her as she entered.

"You ready?" he asked flipping the TV off and standing up. Gwen nodded. He led her to the door and held it open for her, so she could walk out. He proceeded after her and locked the door. Kevin then led Gwen down the stairs they had come up the night before and out into the garage, where they climbed into the car and drove away.

A few minutes later found them pulling into the parking lot of the diner they usually ate at. They entered, sat in their regular booth and ordered.

"So?" Kevin began sipping his orange juice. "About last night."

"What about it?" Gwen asked confused as she dug into her food.

"What you said to Frankie." Kevin said.

"What did I say?" she asked still confused.

"Well…you know….about…" Kevin stuttered not really sure how to ask nor tell her.

Gwen watched him amused. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but at the moment she was completely enjoying watching him squirm. She figured she'd give him a few more minutes before she let him off the hook.

"Um, well…when he was bothering you….and I kinda…..well you know…." he continued, much to her amusement. A smile played its way across her lips, as he continued to stutter and sputter.

He stopped as he watched her.

"You're messing with me aren't you?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yea, pretty much." She replied amused. "I couldn't help it, you're just so cute when you're all flustered." She teased. He started at her, mouth agape, and eyes wide. It took all her energy not to laugh at him.

Before he could reply, Ben came out of nowhere, and smacked into the window outside. They looked at him like he was crazy.

"There you are." They heard him say, his voice muffled by the glass. They watched as he rushed from the window and into the diner to their booth.

"What's wrong with you Tennyson?" Kevin asked bothered by his sudden appearance.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Ben exclaimed.

"That's what he asked." Gwen replied, now suddenly annoyed with his appearance as well.

"Where have you been?" Ben asked. "I've gotten like a million calls from Uncle Frank, saying you didn't come home last night."

"Oh." Gwen replied.

"Oh?! Are you insane?" Ben yelled.

"Would you quit yelling?" Kevin scolded. "Your ugly mug is drawing even more attention then usual." Gwen giggled. Ben sighed.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Ben asked. "This could put the whole team in danger." He continued. Gwen looked at Kevin and rolled her eyes. He smirked.

"I suppose I should get home then." She said.

"I'll drive you." Kevin replied dropping some cash on the table and letting her lead him out, all the while ignoring the shorter boy.

Ben watched them shocked as they nonchalantly walked out.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2, please review. Thanks. More chapters to come at my leisure.

-RED


	3. Chapter 3

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

Chapter 3

A/N: This one is in honor of one of the new episodes that came out a few weeks ago. ENJOY!!!

* * *

"Kevin? Are you feeling alright?" Gwen asked as she watched her boyfriend stare out onto the water. At least she thought he was her boyfriend, after their little incident with Charm caster she wasn't really sure how he felt anymore.

"Fine." he shortly. His eyes never left the water, that of which was lit only by the moonlight.

There was an awkward silence between them until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. She looked at him surprised. "I should have known you'd never think like that." he continued. "I shouldn't have let her get into my head."

Gwen sighed. "Don't worry about it Kevin." she said, sitting down next to him, her knees to her chest.

"How can I not worry about it?" he asked, his eyes betraying how upset he was as he looked at her. She looked up at him sadly.

"Because it's not your fault. You were upset and she took advantage of that. That witch has always been good at getting under peoples skin." Gwen explained.

"Yea, but it is my fault." he replied. "I'm just not use to people having my back, ya know, I made a career out of looking over my shoulder." he said, looking back out at the water. "Face Gwen, I'm damaged goods. You'd all be better off with…"

**!SLAP! **

She cut him off with a slap to the face, which kind of hurt given his head was half rock half diamond, but she ignored the pain.

"Enough, just stop." she said, tears building in her eyes.

He was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. Now he knew how Frankie felt. She spoke and he could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm so sick of hearing you chastise yourself." she said. He slowly turned to look at her saddened expression. "All you ever do is mope and pout, or even throw fits. I'm sick of it!" she got to her knees and faced him. Her tears began spilling over and it pained him to watch her, but he did. "It doesn't matter, what you did, it doesn't matter who you were, it doesn't matter what you become, or what you look like, because no matter what you will always be **my** Kevin." she said. She placed her hands on either side of her face. "I love you." she said, before she leaned in and captured his lips.

He was so surprised he didn't react. She pulled away worried.

"Kevin?" she asked worried. His expression was blank and he seemed to be starring off into space. "Kevin?" she questioned again. He still didn't reply.

Feeling rejected, Gwen stood and turned to walk away, slowly making her way down the beach.

_"She's leaving." _Kevin thought unable to move. _"Do something IDIOT!" _He screamed at himself before dashing after her.

"Gwen!" he yelled as he ran. He watched her stop and turn to face him, her face full of hurt.

Without warning, Kevin grabbed her, pulling her into him and then crashed his lips to hers. She immediately responded.

A few minutes later, she pushed him away and he looked down at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused. She looked up at him contemplatively. She reached up tentatively and placed her hand on the side of his face, lightly taking hold of his ID mask. She pulled it off. "What are you doing?" he asked reaching for the mask. She pulled it out of his reach and threw it down on the sand.

"I want to see the real you." she said, replacing her hand on his cheek, feeling his rough shell. She leaned up again and kissed him deeply. Kevin wrapped his arms tighter around her waist pulling her closer and closer to him.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter kinda sucks but it's short because I'm writing a Thanksgivng chapter and I wanted to get this one out of the way first. Hopefully I'll have the thanksgiving chapter up by tonight or tomorrow.

-RED


	4. Chapter 4

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

Chapter 4

A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!

* * *

"Ok mom let everyone know I love them." Kevin said into the phone, before hanging up. Once he was off the phone he scooted back onto the bed and laid back down, turning to wrap his arms around Gwen's waist and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"What's going on?" she mumbled, half asleep.

"Nothing important." Kevin replied snuggling in closer.

"Didn't sound like nothing." she said, shifting slightly. Kevin sighed.

"Well it was." he continued.

"Alright." she relented.

There was silence between them as they prepared to return to sleep.

"My mother is going to visit my older brother for Thanksgiving." he relented knowing it was her plan from the beginning.

"Aren't you going?" she asked.

"Nope." he replied. She shifted in his arms and turned to face him. He didn't open his eyes or look down at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"My brother doesn't like me." he replied simply. She was silent for a moment.

"Then what will you do for Thanksgiving?" she asked, he could hear the sadness in her voice. She was so cute.

"Stay home and work on my car, probably." he said, pulling her closer and then nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder, hoping it would be the end of the conversation. It was and he soon found himself drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Gwen stepped out of the shower and dried off. She wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel, then walked out into the bedroom. Kevin sat on the bed, flipping through the maps in his badge.

"Hey Kev." Gwen started sitting next to him.

"Huh?" he replied wanting her to continue.

"Why don't you join us for Thanksgiving." she suggested. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Really?" he asked surprised. She nodded. "Why?" he continued. She looked at him confused by his question.

"Because no one should be alone on any holiday." she explained. She laid her head on his shoulder. "So will you come?" she asked.

"I don't know Gwen, I don't want to intrude on your family." he said.

"Your not." she interrupted. "Ben is bringing Julie and Grandpa Max is bringing the rookies." she said. "So please." she begged snuggling into his side and kissing him on the cheek. Kevin sighed.

"Alright." he said. "I'll go." Gwen smiled from ear to ear, beaming with satisfaction. She kissed him deeply on the mouth in thanks and then stood to get dressed.

Kevin watched her, silently happy that he'd been able to make her so happy.

* * *

Kevin took a deep breath, straightening his jacket and then rung the door bell. he waited a few minutes, before the door opened to reveal Ken, Gwen's older brother.

"Kevin, right?" Ken asked. Kevin nodded, as Ken stepped aside to allow him in. Kevin stood in the foyer and looked around. He could slightly see the living room where it appeared everyone was. "Gwen's upstairs, she'll be down in a minute." Ken said and Kevin couldn't help but get the vibe from Ken that he wasn't thrilled to see him. He supposed he should have expected that, if it were his sister, he'd have already put the fear of God in him.

"Kevin?" he heard Gwen say as she descended the stairs to his right. Kevin smiled lightly at how beautiful she looked. She wore tight blue jeans and the black hoody of his which she _"borrowed" _from his house. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ken watching them discreetly.

Gwen walked up to him and hugged him tightly, before leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

"I'm glad you could make it." she said. Kevin smirked.

"Didn't really give me much choice." he joked. She pouted.

"I don't know what your talking about." she said. Kevin smiled.

"I'm sure you don't." he continued pulling her into him and pecking her on the cheek. She beamed at his sweet gesture and then lead him into the living room where many familiar faces resided. There were Max and all the rookies, Ben, Julie and his parents, Gwen's father Frank and Brother Ken and ship.

"Hey Kev, welcome to the party." Ben joked. They bumped fists.

"You're just in time, Max was about to tell us a story about his Plumber days." Helen said from across the living room.

"Come to think of it, your father's in this story." Max explained. Kevin nodded in understanding.

Gwen lead him over to one of the empty couches and they sat close together.

"So." Max began. "There we were, Devin and I were headed to the third galaxy of the neptula…."

* * *

"Wow that was great." Ben said as he sat back on the couch. Julie snuggled close to him.

"Yea, Gwen your mom is a great cook." Julie said. Gwen smiled, as she leaned back into Kevin's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"So what do you think Gwen? Time for our next tradition?" Ben asked. She smiled.

"I think so." she replied. Kevin and Julie looked at each other nervously.

"Do I dare ask what this tradition is?" Julie said.

Ben and Gwen turned to each other and smiled widely.

"FOOTBALL!!!" they said together, jumping up from the couch.

"Let's do it." Ken said walking into the living room carrying a football. He was followed by the rookies.

"Football?" Helen questioned. Ben and Gwen nodded.

"Every year we play two on two. Ken's the ref." Ben explained. "How do you want to play this year, Gwen. Boys v.s. girls or couples."

"Whoa wait, I didn't agree to this." Kevin said standing up.

Gwen turned to Kevin. She put on a pouty face.

"No." he said looking down at her and see exactly what she was planning on doing.

"Please." she pouted, sticking her lip out a little. Kevin starred down at her and glared.

"I hate it when you do that." he grumbled. She smiled.

"Thanks babe." she replied kissing him on the cheek. He scowled. Gwen then turned back to Ben and said.

"How about we play boys v.s. girls." she said. Ben nodded.

In the back yard.

The boys had the ball first. Kevin played Quarter back while Gwen guarded him, and Ben played receiver while Julie guarded him. Kevin threw the ball down field, narrowly missing Gwen's block, to be caught by Ben. However, he didn't get very far. Julie tackled him from behind the minute he had the ball. The four teens regroup and began at the down. Ben ran to the end zone when the start was called, Julie close on his heels the entire time.

Gwen counted to ten in her head and when she reached ten and Kevin still had the ball she charged him. Kevin threw the ball last minute to Ben as Gwen took him down. The ball went flying to Ben only to be picked off at the last minute by Julie who ran it back down the field, almost three quarters of the way, before being stopped by Ben.

Gwen jumped up from the ground and danced around, soon to be joined by Julie.

"That was awesome." Helen said from the side lines.

"Come on guys, pick up the slack." Manny yelled.

"You go Gwen." Cooper cheered, hi-fiving Helen. Ship jumped up and down happily

Gwen and Julie took their positions on the down. Julie played Quarterback while Gwen played left receiver. Julie called hut and Gwen took off for the end zone. She spun around just in time to see Kevin and Dodge him then jump into the air and catch the ball.

"YEA!!!!" Julie yelled jumping up and down. Gwen laughed as she returned to her teammates side.

Ben and Kevin looked at each other.

"Alright, time to get serious." Kevin said, picking the ball up off the ground.

"Oooo. Did you hear that Gwen? Their going to get serious." Julie mocked. The girls laughed.

"Well then we should get serious too." Gwen said. Julie agreed and both girls removed their hoodies to reveal NFL football jerseys. Gwen wore a Steelers Polamalu Jersey and Julie wore a Partirot's Brady jersey.

"Let's do this." Julie said, taking their positions on the opposite side of the line. This time Ben played Quarterback.

Ben yelled hut and Kevin took off, Gwen staying close on him. Ben chucked the ball toward them and they both jumped into the air to catch it. Gwen managed to snatch it out of the air but as she landed on the ground Kevin spun around and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and running for his team's end zone.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled as he ran. He stopped in the end zone and put her down. All around them they could hear everyone laughing. She punched him in the arm, glaring at his cocky smirk. "That's cheating." she scolded.

"Nope." he said. "That's funny." he continued.

"Oh, and your just some big comedian now?" she asked incredulously. He nodded.

"You're ball." he said.

"No, that doesn't count." she complained following him to where Julie and Ben were watching amused.

"Why not, I crossed the goal line with the ball." he defended.

"No you crossed the goal line with me." she retorted.

"And you had the ball." she scowled. "See you only get that look when you know I'm right." the group continued to laugh at both of them.

* * *

Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Ben and the rest of the rookies all sat in the living room around the TV. It was time for their last tradition of the evening, and that was to watch National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and eat dessert.

Gwen sat snuggled into Kevin's lap as she watched the movie and Julie and Ben were doing the same. They could hear light chatter in the kitchen, from the adults conversation.

Kevin peeked down at Gwen and smiled a smile he never let anyone see. For it was times like these, that he was truly thankful for.

* * *

A/N: ok a day late I know I'm sorry but I was so caught up in seeing my family again I just didn't have time, so here it is. The next couple chapters I think are going to be Christmas chapters.

Also if you like my story Birthday Tryst, I've decided to turn it into a series and at the moment I am working on story two and three.

Oh and can someone tell me where bellwood is?

Anyway, thanks for reading, hopefully I'll have everything posted on schedule.

Please review!!!

-RED


	5. Chapter 5

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

Chapter 5

Merry Christmas

* * *

Deep, dark eyes scrutinized everything, from the jewelry in the jewelry store, to the electronics at radio shack. Nothing seemed good enough. Next to the tall raven haired boy stood the shorter brunette, whom tagged along, for the same reasons. He slurped a smoothie loudly.

Kevin sighed loudly. "This is ridiculous, how the hell did you find something so fast?" he complained. Ben shrugged, his mouth never letting go of his straw. Kevin sighed again.

"Why don't you build her a car?" Ben joked snickering sarcastically.

"I already started, but it won't be done until her birthday." Kevin replied seriously, never looking away from the store window. The straw fell from Ben mouth as he starred at Kevin in amazement.

"What about jewelry, women love jewelry." Kevin said. Ben nodded.

"Get her something sentimental. Trust me, when it comes to Gwen, sentimentality gets you bonus points." Ben explained. Kevin thought hard.

Then it came to him, the perfect gift.

* * *

Gwen starred out the window, looking down at the court yard of her school. There was only a few more minutes left before the final bell would ring and alert the school to the beginning of Christmas break. She'd already gotten several text messages from her pain in the ass cousin, whose last day of school was a day earlier. She scowled knowing he was enjoying her painful boredom way too much. The only thing keeping her spirits up all day was the fact that Kevin would be picking her up after school and then they would have two weeks together for the holidays.

Her thoughts continued along the same direction until she was cut short by a sharp ring.

"Finally." She thought as she gathered her books and headed out to her locker. Taking barely any time at all, the young half alien unloaded her books, grabbed her back pack and then made leave. She was cut short however, when a tall 6'1 brunette stepped in her way.

"Hey Gwen." Frankie said coolly. Gwen looked up at him, making no effort to hide her annoyance. He ignored it. "So I got these tickets to Bullet for my Valentine this weekend, and I was wondering if you would join me?" he said.

"I'm sorry Frankie, I can't." Gwen said, walking around him and heading for the stairs. Frankie followed after her not ready to give up. As he passed his friends, they joined in and followed after them.

"I thought you liked Bullet for my Valentine." Frankie said confused.

"I do." Gwen replied, still walking. She descended the stairs quickly, the group of boys still on her heels. Gwen stopped on the first floor and started towards the door. She suddenly felt a grip on her arm, pulling her back and around to face said boys.

"Then why won't you go?" he asked, irritated. Gwen glared at him yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Because I don't like you, Frankie, in any sense of the word." She said seriously, before turning on her heels and storming out. She could hear Frankie and his friends' footfalls behind her. she ignored them and kept walking finally making it outside and looking toward the parking lot.

Frankie charged through the front door followed by his posse, and stopped when he noticed Gwen stop. He looked where she was looking and scowled when he saw Kevin Levin leaning coolly up against his green and black GTO Judge. He fumed as he watched Gwen walk toward him. His anger rose as he watched her reach him, pulling him down to her and kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I guess she wasn't just playing hard to get." One of the boys said behind him. Frankie turned to the boy, and punched him in the gut, before storming off.

Kevin smirked down at Gwen when she pulled away.

"Glad to see me?" he questioned cockily.

"You have no idea." She replied, leaning up to peck him on the lips before heading for the passenger seat. Kevin headed for the driver side and when they were both situated, he drove off, heading for his apartment.

* * *

Gwen sighed laying her head on Kevin's chest as he flipped through the channels. There was silence between them until all of a sudden Kevin turned the television off. She looked up at him confused as he sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried. Kevin took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, I was hoping you would be up for meeting my mom." He said, getting straight to the point. Gwen looked up at him surprised.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"She's kinda been bugging me about it for awhile now and I thought since the holiday's are coming up and we have some time off, you might be up for it on the 23rd."

"Of course!" Gwen said happily. "I can't wait." Kevin smiled lightly.

"That brings me to the next question." He said. She looked at him expectantly.

"Are we still exchanging gifts on Christmas Eve?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yea, why?"

"Well, my mom kinda convinced me…well more like threatened me, to go to my brothers that night so I might not be back until close to ten." He said.

"Ok, well if you want to wait until Christmas day…"

"Oh, no." he interrupted. "I kinda took the liberty of planning something for 11:30 so I was thinking we could exchange gifts about midnight." He said.

"Ok." Gwen replied. "What did you plan?" she asked. She smirked at her.

"It's a surprise." He replied.

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 5. Chapter 6 and 7 will be Christmas too. Please review, thanks!!!

-RED


	6. Chapter 6

Protecting Him, Protecting Her

Chapter 6

A/N: Please take note that there are a few things that are to be assumed, like Kevin and Gwen HAVE slept together, I just haven't written it out formerly yet, but I WILL! Also chapter one takes place in like April or May, chapter 2 the day after (obviously) chapter 3 takes place during the summer, and chapter 4 thanksgiving, 5,6, and 7 are Christmas chapters and I'm debating whether to make a new years chapter.

Merry Christmas

* * *

"So you're meeting his parents, eh?" Ken said, leaning on the door frame of Gwen's room. She looked up from her computer. "Must be pretty serious."

"Yea, I guess so." Gwen replied. She watched as her older brother walked in, shut the door and then sat on the bed. She turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, recognizing the look on his face.

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" Ken asked innocently. She looked at him incredulously. "What?" She continued to stare at him.

"I saw the way you were looking at Kevin on Thanksgiving." Gwen explained.

"How was I looking at him?" Ken asked.

"Suspiciously." She replied, crossing her arms. He smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He defended weakly.

"Ken, please." She begged exasperated. Ken sighed.

"Honestly? You want my honest opinion?" Gwen nodded. "I don't like him." he said.

"Why?" Gwen asked, the annoyed look on her face turning to worry.

"Well, I heard grandpa telling mom and dad about Kevin and his past. They asked him because they didn't want to ask you and make you feel like they were trying to control you, ya know." Gwen nodded. She sighed.

"What did Grandpa Max say?" she asked a little nervous.

"Just that he's a convicted felon. But as of recently he's been working with the plumbers."

"And you don't like him because of his record?" Gwen asked, trying to hold back the protective feeling that welled up in her chest.

"Well, that and…" he started.

"And what?" she urged.

"And just that while he's working with you now, there's a chance he could turn on you." Ken explained. Gwen clenched her fists behind her back.

"Well, your wrong." She said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ken replied.

"You don't know him, Ken, there fore you have no right to judge him or act as if you do know everything." Gwen retorted, mentally patting herself on the back for keeping her cool so well. Ken sighed.

"You're my little sister." He said. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

"I know." Gwen comforted. "But trust me. Kevin is the last person you have to worry about."

* * *

"How do I look?" a tall raven haired woman asked. She was about 5'4 with beautiful green eyes and a porcelain complexion. She wore a nice pair of dress slacks and a purple turtle neck sweater. She went by the name of Michelle.

"You look great mom." Kevin replied sitting back on the couch, and propping his feet up on the table. The older woman smiled, before walking up to him and slapping his feet off the table. He smirked up at her.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" she asked spinning once more for him.

"Yes, mom, you look beautiful." He replied, standing up. She smiled at her son lovingly as he hugged her and pecked her on the forehead. "I'm going to go pick Gwen up." He said. Michelle nodded and watched her son walk out. She smiled.

* * *

"Bye mom, Bye dad, I'll be back later." Gwen called into the house as she opened the door for Kevin.

"Bye sweetheart, be careful." Her parents called back.

Gwen stepped out the door and into the cold snowy air, smiling at Kevin brightly. She leaned up and kissed him deeply, taking him by surprise. When they pulled apart he asked;

"What was that for?" he asked confused. She smirked and pointed up. Kevin looked and chuckled when he saw the mistletoe hanging above them. "Well then, in that case." He said, pulling her in to him and kissing her deeply.

Their kiss was cut short however when the porch lights flickered on and off. They pulled apart, an extremely annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Ken." She sighed under her breath. She looked up at Kevin and rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said, taking his hand and leading him down the drive way to his car, where he opened the door for her as she got in. He then got in the driver's side and drove off.

* * *

Kevin pulled into the drive way of his mother's house. He got out first, opening the door for Gwen and then led her to the front door. He raised his fist to knock on the door, only to be startled when his mother answered first.

"There you are." She said excitedly, smiling at the two teens. "Please come in." she continued stepping aside to let them pass. When they were in the house, Kevin turned to Gwen and took her coat for her, before she turned to see Michelle watching them admiringly. "Oh you two are just so cute." Michelle said smiling. Kevin blushed embarrassed, while Gwen smiled back happily. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Michelle." She said, realizing she'd forgotten to introduce herself. She held out her hand for Gwen to shake. Gwen accepted.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Levin." Gwen said politely.

"Oh please dear, Michelle." Michelle replied. Gwen nodded. "And honestly, I'm so glad to finally meet you, Kevin talks about you all the time." Gwen blushed as Michelle turned to walk into the living room and they followed. She looked up at Kevin smiled at his cute little blush, before she quickly leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

Michelle led the couple into the living room and gestured for them to get comfortable on the couch, while she went into the kitchen. When she was gone, Gwen looked up at Kevin and smiled.

"I really like your mom, Kev." She said.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Good, she was a little nervous." Kevin explained.

"Well that makes two of us." Gwen chuckled. Kevin smiled back, kissing her on the temple. She smiled.

A few minutes later Michelle walked back into the room, carrying a tray of drinks. She handed both of them one and then sat on the opposite couch.

"So Gwen, do you go to the same school as Kevin?" Michelle asked.

"No actually I go to private school." She replied.

"Oh, how nice. I bet you're the top of your class too." She continued. Gwen blushed.

"I wouldn't say top." Gwen said bashfully, blushing.

"She's actually in line to be valedictorian." Kevin said, pulling her close. Michelle gasped.

"Oh how wonderful." She said. "You get those book smarts from your grandmother Verdona." She said. Gwen looked at her surprised.

"You know my grandmother?" Michelle nodded.

"You see Kevin's father and I were childhood friends, so I knew him when he was a plumber, there fore I met Max and Verdona. Wonderful people your grandparents." Michelle said. Gwen smiled.

* * *

"That was the best dinner I've ever had." Gwen said excitedly. Kevin smiled as he stared out the windshield. "All those stories and that wonderful food, and your mother is just so sweet." She continued.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Kevin said. He sighed, the smile slipping from his face.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked noticing is change in attitude. He took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I just wish it could have lasted." He said, not looking away from the road.

"What do you mean?" Gwen replied confused.

"I have to go to my brother's tomorrow." Kevin explained as he pulled into the driveway of Gwen's home.

"I don't get it, why don't you and your brother get along?" she asked. Kevin parked the car and turned to face her.

"DJ gave me a lot of chances…." Kevin paused. "I threw them in his face like a jackass and honestly….he has every right not to trust me anymore." He explained. Gwen 'ohed'

"But doesn't he know you're a plumber now?" she questioned. Kevin shook his head 'no'

"After everything I've done the only real thing I can give him is surrender I guess." He said. "I don't argue with him when he says backhanded comments and I don't give him a reason to be proud."

"But Kevin, that's not right. You should give not only him but yourself a chance to be happy. A chance for your family to be together. Your mother said you have a niece, who adores you, if he's always mad and you avoid him that little girl will never get to see her favorite Uncle." Gwen explained.

"Some people just want to be mad, Gwen there's nothing you can do about it." Kevin replied.

"Yea, and those are the people who usually end up alone. You're not the only one whose being punished Kev. Your mother, your sister in law, you niece, they all want you to be happy and if your brother is always mad at you then there will always be a problem with the rest of your family." Gwen said. "Don't do this to them. You owe it to yourself and them the at least try."

Kevin took a deep breath.

"If he's still mad then at least you can say you were the bigger person, and tried. That you were more of an adult then he was." He looked at her lovingly. "You have become so much since you were a child. You're a man, with a big heart, and if your brother can't see that now, then it's his problem not yours but you have to stop punishing yourself." She paused and leaned over the center console kissing him lightly. "I hate seeing you upset." She said when they pulled apart.

Kevin smiled lightly at her.

"Ok, I'll try." He replied. He got out of the car and opened the door for her before leading her up to the door. She stopped on the stoop and leaned up capturing his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he around her waist.

She was just about to take it to the next level when the porch lights flickered on. She pulled away pissed.

"Ken." She exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6 done. I'm really looking forward to chapter 7. I hope you like this one please review

-RED


	7. Chapter 7

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

Chapter 7

Merry Christmas

* * *

"Please keep an open mind, ok Kevin, please." Michelle practically begged as Kevin parked in his brother's driveway. Kevin sighed, looking over at his mother in the passenger's seat.

"I will mom, promise." He said.

"No picking fights?" she checked.

"No fights." He replied. "For any reason." Michelle smiled at her son.

Kevin got out of the car and then walked over to the passenger's side, opening the door for his mother.

"Such a gentleman." She murmured taking his arm and heading for the front door. When they reached the front door, Michelle knocked and then both stood back to wait for an answer. It came in the form of a tall blonde, with a spiked pixie cut, and huge bright blue eyes. The young woman smiled at the sight of both of them.

"Merry Christmas, Cathy." Michelle greeted.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, mom." Cathy replied stepping aside to let both in. she hugged them both with a huge smile on her face. She looked to Kevin. "Thank you so much for coming, Ashlee has been looking forward to it all day." Kevin smiled lightly.

"Where is the little munchkin?" he asked.

"Right here, Uncle Kevin!" said girl yelled happily, rushing into the room. He smiled down at her, scooping her up hugging her. She hugged him back, her little arms barely wrapping around his neck.

"Brought you something." He said, handing her a medium sized box, wrapped in pink and purple paper. Her face brightened with a huge smile. "Why don't you go put it under the tree."

"K." she exclaimed, as Kevin set her back down on her feet and she ran into the living room. The women smiled after her.

"Why don't we go in the living room?" Cathy said, leading the two extended family members in to the opposite room. Once in the living room, they got comfortable on the couches. Ashlee, soon joined them and jumped up on the couch getting comfortable next to Kevin. He put his arm around the little 4 year old.

"So, how is everything going with you Kevin, we missed you at Thanksgiving." Cathy asked.

"Good, been busy with work and stuff." He explained.

"Oh really, where do you work?" she asked.

"The body shop downtown." He explained.

"More like a chop shop." They barely heard mumbled behind them. Cathy took a deep breath hiding her aggravation behind a fake smile. Kevin didn't look back as the person who spoke walked around the couch. He was an older version of Kevin. His hair was black, a little shorter then Kevin's and he sported a goatee. He was named after his father, maintaining a junior behind it.

"Hi daddy." Ashlee said.

"Hey pumpkin." He replied sitting next to his wife, after giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. Cathy, ignoring her husband's ignorance, continued to speak.

"Michelle tells us you have a girl friend, now." She continued, discreetly jabbing her husband in the ribs when he silently scoffed. Ashlee giggled and laughed next to Kevin.

"Uncle Kevin and….and…." she stopped, thinking. Michelle chuckled at Kevin's blush, and leaned over to Ashlee.

"Gwen." She whispered. Kevin glared at her.

"Thanks grandma. Uncle Kevin and Gwen sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-…geak!" she exclaimed as Kevin tickled her.

* * *

"That meal was excellent, Cathy." Michelle said smiling, as she set some dishes in the sink.

"Thanks mom, but it's wasn't as good as yours." She replied.

"Oh, don't be so modest." She continued. Cathy smiled, listening to her daughter laughing in the other room. She broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry about DJ." Cathy said. "I just don't understand why he won't let this go." Michelle smiled lightly at the younger woman.

"I'm sure DJ has told you his side of the story." Michelle said. Cathy nodded.

"What about Kevin? What about his side of the story?" Cathy asked. Michelle sighed.

"Kevin thinks that DJ deserves to be mad at him, after everything he put him through anyway. But I can't help but wonder if Kevin is started to get over his guilt and now he's slowly just getting angry." She explained. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, and you have to promise not to tell DJ if I do, but Gwen isn't just Kevin's girlfriend." She said. Cathy looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Cathy voiced her confusion.

"She started out as his partner with the plumbers." Michelle explained.

"Wait he's a plumber now?" Cathy said shocked. Michelle nodded. "Why doesn't he tell DJ that?"

"Honestly, DJ is as stubborn as his father and Kevin knows that. He's not going to change his mind because of one thing, chances are he won't even believe him."

"Oh, poor Kevin."

* * *

"Dessert was great, Cathy." Kevin said.

"Yea mommy, great!" Ashlee added. She smiled down at her daughter as she stood.

"Why thank you." She replied gathering up the dishes.

"Here let me help you." Kevin said, standing as well and gathering the dishes on the opposite side of the table.

"Don't start now." DJ mumbled lowly, looking away and out the window at the new fallen snow.

"I wanna help too." Ashlee exclaimed grabbing her own plate before Kevin could and running into the kitchen. Kevin followed behind her. When all three were gone and out of ear shot, Michelle chucked a pillow at an unsuspecting DJ.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Knock it off." She scolded. He scowled. "Drop your personal feelings, right now. It's Christmas and one of these days your daughter is going to hear you and ask what the hell you're talking about, what are you going to tell her then. That the man she looks up to is not in your good graces? That her father is an immature jerk?"

DJ went to reply, until he noticed Kevin, walk in.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry I gotta go." Kevin said. Michelle thought for a moment then gasped.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot." She said standing up. She hugged her youngest son. "You have fun, and be careful driving on the snow, and tell Gwen I said hi."

"Alright mom, I will." Kevin replied, pecking her on the cheek. He then turned to DJ. "Merry Christmas." He said, before turning to leave. As he reached the door, Ashlee came running in.

"Uncle Kevin, wait?" she called. He turned and knelt down in front of her. "I got you something." She said stopping in front and handing him a messily wrapped package. He took it with a smile.

"Well how nice." He replied taking the box.

"Open it." She said cutely.

"Ok." Kevin tore the paper off to reveal a small white box with pictures hand drawn all over it. He then opened it and pulled out a hand made bracelet. It was made of green and black beads and had little letter beads that read Best Uncle. "Wow, munchkin, thank you." Kevin said, truly humbled.

"So you like it?" Ashlee asked hopeful. "See I used green and black like you car, and best uncle, cause that's what you are." She smiled ear to ear as Kevin pulled her into a big hug and she kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away and slipped the bracelet on.

"I'll see you tomorrow, k." he said, standing up.

"K." Ashlee said. "Love you."

"Love you too." He replied as she ran to her grandma and he turned to walk out.

* * *

Gwen stepped out on the porch and smiled as she saw Kevin pull up. She walked towards the car as he got out. He smiled back at her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her sweetly.

"Merry Christmas." She said, as they pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." He replied. He checked his watch. "We gotta get going or we're going to be late." He continued opening the door for her. He then got behind the wheel and drove off.

"So what exactly is this surprise?" she asked.

"Well," he started. "It's a surprise." She scowled. He smirked. "Relax, you'll find out soon enough." He continued. She smiled lightly, knowing he was right. She sat back in her seat and watched the road in front of them. She watched the city pass around her, as silence fell between them, until a thought struck her.

"How was dinner?" she asked. Kevin sighed.

"Not anymore horrible then usual." He replied. "DJ was surprisingly quiet the whole night. I only got three smart ass comments from him." he explained. "But I mostly hung out with Ashlee the whole time."

"You were hanging out with another woman? Should I be jealous?" Gwen joked.

"Oh sure, she's adorable, little dimples, beautiful smile." Kevin joked back. "She even got me a present."

"Awe, really?" Gwen said. Kevin nodded, holding his arm out. She looked closely at the bracelet.

"Best Uncle, how cute." Gwen cooed. Kevin smirked.

"Yea, you got some competition there, Gwen." Kevin smirked. Gwen chuckled.

"I'll try not to be jealous." She replied.

A few minutes later Kevin pulled into the front entrance of the park and drove through until he reached the back parking lot closest to the woods. He parked in one of the many empty spaces and then helped Gwen out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see." Kevin replied, offering her his arm. She took it smiling up at him. Kevin led Gwen out of the parking lot and down the path into the woods. They walked a good few minutes before reaching a clearing. Gwen gasped.

"Oh Kevin." She said, stopping in her tracks. Kevin smirked at her reaction. The clearing itself was circular in shape ad crisscrossed by paths. The trees surrounding it were decorated with white lights. In the center of the clearing one of the paths was a giant white sleigh, decorated with garlands and wreaths. At the front attached to the sleigh were two large white horses, and a driver sat on the top. "Kevin this…." Gwen suddenly found herself speechless as Kevin led her toward the sleigh.

When they reached it, Kevin helped her up into the seat and then sat next to her. he then reached down to the floor and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

"Are we ready Mr. Levin?" the driver asked.

"Yes." Kevin replied. "Let's go." The sleigh took off at a light trot and Gwen couldn't help the smile that was plastered in her face.

"What do you think?" Kevin asked as Gwen cuddled into his side.

"I think…" she paused. "I think that this is the greatest gift ever." Kevin smiled.

"It's not over yet." He answered, reaching down onto the floor and picking up a small wrapped package. He handed it to her. She smiled.

Gwen carefully unwrapped the small package to reveal a velvet black box. She looked up at him and smiled before looking back down and opening the box.

The smile on her face shifted to one of shock.

"Oh my god, Kevin." She gasped. Inside the box sat a pure silver snowflake necklace with a single emerald in the center.

"Meditate with it." He said. she looked at him confused. "Use your powers to tap into the stone."

Gwen hesitated for a moment before doing as he said. She closed her eyes cupping the necklace in her hand. Suddenly a green light flashed through her minds eye followed by various memories of her and Kevin together. Her eyes snapped open and she threw herself into Kevin's arms hugging him as tightly as she possible could.

"You like it?" Kevin asked when she pulled away.

"Like it? Oh Kevin I love it, it's perfect!" she exclaimed, taking it out of the box and putting it on. "I'm always going to wear it. But how did you do it?" she asked.

"Your grandmother helped me." Kevin answered. She smiled up at him before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"I love you." She said when they pulled apart to breath.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Well here's your Christmas Present from me to you. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all my reviewers and I'll be back with this story soon. I may have another chapter up within the week or you may have to wait until 2010. Either way this story is far from over!!!! Now how about a return gift, I know exactly what I want, REVIEW!!!!

-RED


	8. Chapter 8

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

Chapter 8

* * *

"So where are you two going for Valentine's Day?" Julie asked Gwen. The two girls were in the back seat of Kevin's car while Kevin and Ben were in the front. Kevin opened his mouth to respond, but Gwen cut him off.

"I don't celebrate Valentine's day." Gwen said. Kevin's jaw nearly hi the floor.

"Really?" Julie asked. "Why?" Gwen shrugged.

"Nothing good has ever really happened to me on Valentine's Day." Gwen finished.

Meanwhile Ben watched Kevin as they listened to the girls talk. A firm disappointed look was planted on his face. Ben leaned over so the girls wouldn't hear them talk.

"You had something planned didn't you?" he asked.

"Yep." Kevin replied. Ben sat back in his seat.

"Bummer."

* * *

"Have fun guys." Gwen called, waving good bye to her parents as they drove away. She sighed turning back into the house and shutting the door. "Just a weekend to myself." She thought as she headed upstairs and changed into a pair of black boys shorts and matching spaghetti strap tank top. Once dressed she grabbed a blanket and pillow and headed for the living room, where she hunkered down to watch a movie.

9:30 pm

_Knock, Knock_

Gwen stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The TV screen blinked with the DVD symbol. She figured she must have fallen asleep.

The knocking continued as Gwen got up groggily and opened the door feeling the brisk February air against her skin.

"Kevin?" Gwen questioned confused. Kevin looked her over noticing her lack of dress and stepped into the house removing his black leather jacket and wrapping it around her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, leading him into the living room. She sat on the couch, curling up under the blanket.

"Well, I thought I'd come and take you to dinner." He explained. "I kinda had a whole night planned, but since you don't celebrate Valentine's Day, I thought maybe I could take you to my favorite restaurant. Gwen smiled lightly.

"I'd like that." She replied. Kevin smiled lightly in return. Gwen leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "Give me a minute, I'll go change." She stood, laying his jacket next to him and headed upstairs to change.

When she came back down she was dressed in tight blue jeans and one of Kevin's pilfered hoodies. He looked her over when she came to stand in front of him.

"Is that my hoody?" he asked.

"Maybe." She replied coyly grabbing his hand and leading him to the door. Kevin chuckled amusedly and wrapped his arm around her leading her to his car and helping her in.

30 minutes later found them pulling into a little diner just outside of town. The sign read;

Grandma's

Home

Cooking

Kevin got out of the car after Gwen and led her to the front door. A tall well built man with dark black hair and hazel eyes greeted them from behind the front breakfast counter.

"Hey ya Kev." He said.

"Hey Sam." Kevin greeted back.

"Go on back to your table; be with ya in a minute." Sam continued before returning to his conversation with one of the older men at the bar.

"You've got your own table?" Gwen commented as he led her to a booth in the back. They sat across from each other.

Kevin shrugged. "I come here a lot to eat." Kevin replied. "The owner is…"

"Oh there you are Kevin." He was interrupted as a tall older woman with short curly grey hair and bold blue eyes. Kevin smiled at her, standing up to give her a hug. "Sam told me you were here with a beautiful lady friend and I just had to come see for myself." She continued as she turned to Gwen

"Miss Patty, this is Gwen. Gwen, Miss Patty." Kevin introduced.

"Oh how nice. It's great to finally meet you in person." Miss Patty greeted the young girl. "Kevin here talks about you all the time." Gwen blushed. "I must say your as beautiful as Kevin described." Now both of them were blushing.

"Um, Miss Patty." Kevin said, drawing the older woman's attention away from Gwen. "Can we get two of my usual." He asked. Miss Patty gasped.

"Oh, how rude of me, you two must be starving and here I am babbling on. Of course you can. I'll be back in a jiffy." Miss Patty said, disappearing into the kitchen. Kevin sat back down when she was out of sight.

"How do you know her so well?" Gwen asked curious.

"She's my grandmother's best friend." Kevin explained. She nodded in understanding. Silence fell between them until Gwen spoke up again. "What did you order us?" she asked. Kevin smirked.

"The best food in the world." He replied. "A triple decker cheese burger, homemade curly fries and a triple chocolate peppermint milkshake."

"Oh my god that sounds good." She replied looking toward the kitchen. Kevin chuckled.

A few minutes later Miss Patty came back out with a double everything. She set it in front of each of them and bid them Bon Appetite.

When they were done, Miss Patty came out to say good bye.

"This is definitely my new favorite palace to eat." Gwen said.

"Well aren't you sweet. Thank you dear." Miss Patty replied. She set a brown paper carry out bag on the table. "Here's a little Valentine's gift for you two. Have a goodnight."

"Thanks Miss Patty." Kevin replied standing up and hugging the older woman.

* * *

Back at Gwen's house

"What did Miss Patty give us?" Gwen asked sitting down next to Kevin on the couch. She watched as he pulled out two containers.

"Strawberries and Chocolate." Kevin replied smirk at her mischievously. She smirked back. She scooted closer to him as he dipped it in the chocolate. He then held it up for her and she gladly accepted his offer, eating it right out of his hand.

"Mmm." She moaned as she watched Kevin reach for another. He bit into the second one himself. Gwen smirked as he did. Once the strawberry was in his mouth Gwen leaned over, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

He began to kiss her back, but the moment he did, she pulled away smirking at him. He looked at her confused before realizing the strawberry was gone.

"Hey!" he exclaimed tackling her back on the couch. She squealed I surprise laughing when he tickled her neck with his tongue. He pulled back looking her in the eye. She smiled lightly at him, pulling him down for another kiss, this time softer and sweeter.

When they pulled apart this time, a smirk formed on Kevin's lips. He bent lower over her, and tugged her shirt up, exposing her stomach. He kissed along her abdomen before pulling back and grabbing the bowl of chocolate sauce. Tipping the bowl lightly he drizzled it over her skin. She blushed profusely at his actions.

A second later Kevin began to lap up the chocolate on her stomach. She squirmed at the strangely exciting sensation. When all the chocolate was gone, Kevin reached over and grabbed another strawberry and put half of it in his mouth, while he offered the other half to Gwen. She gladly accepted.

They kissed once more before Kevin slipped down next to her and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. Gwen shifted back a little and straddled his waist. Kevin smirked, admiring the small milky white f her stomach, still exposed by her lifted shirt. She noticed his line of sight and smirked back.

Gwen grasped either side of her shirt and lifted it completely over her head, throwing it away on the floor.

Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.

Meanwhile neither noticed the pair of eyes watching them from the window.

* * *

A/N: and so chapter 8 ends.

**WARNING: **Major stuff happening in the next few chapters and I mean MAJOR!!!!! So stay tuned.

And Be kind Review!!!

-RED


	9. Chapter 9

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

Chapter 9

A/N: So I've got the next few chapters planned out, just gotta finish writing them. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Frankie Marksmen was not a man who was used to hearing 'no'. His father was a successful corporate CEO and his mother a society woman. They lived in a huge mansion in the ritzy part of town and he drove a very expensive BMW to and from school. His family had in it's employ 6 maids, 2 butlers, a head chef with a team of cooks. 3 personal shoppers (one for each of them), a mechanic, beautician/barber, seamstress/tailor, two personal assistants (one for mom and one for dad), 2 fitness instructors (a man for mom and a woman for dad, draw you own conclusions) and a plethora of other service people.

If Frankie needed something he need only to snap his fingers and it would be laid out in front of him on a silver platter (or gold depending on how he felt that day). The word no was definitely not in his vocabulary, especially when it came to women. They swooned to him everywhere he went (thanks to his trust fund) and his looks didn't hurt either.

There was only one woman who'd ever turned him down. Gwen Tennyson. At first it was no big deal he figured she was just shy and didn't know how to be with a man, but then he'd asked again and again and again and each time she turned him down. She was playing hard to get and that's what he told everyone and they believed him. Since the first time she'd turned him down he'd done everything to get her to like him, to get her to say yes.

Then nearly three months ago he discovered that she had come to his party, she;d never before come to one of his parties. He was ecstatic. In his eyes he truly believed she'd come just for him. But then his hopes were dashed and destroyed when he heard se wasn't there alone.

To believe a classy and beautiful woman like Gwen would choose a low class thug like Kevin Levin. There was no way, no fucking way he would let this go.

* * *

3 days before Valentine's Day

It was lunch and as everyday the football team and cheerleaders were all sitting together. One of the cheerleaders, a tall leggy blonde named Cassidy interrupted the conversation around the table as she sat down.

"Oh my god, did you guys hear about Gwen and Kevin?" she asked.

"No, what happened?" A second girl asked. Frankie and the rest of the table listened closely.

"Apparently Kevin planned the most romantic Christmas Eve ever. He picked her up about 11:30 and took her to the park. Then he led her to a clearing back in the wooded area."

"Why does this sound like a creepy horror movie?" Frankie muttered.

"Shh." All the girls said. he scowled.

"Anyway, so in the clearing there were all these while crystal lights, hanging from trees and lighting up the whole place. And in the center of the clearing was…" she paused for effect. "A huge white horse drawn sleigh." The girls all gasped. "Oh that's not even all of it." Cassidy replied.

"At midnight they exchanged gifts and he got her this pure silver snow flake necklace with a beautiful emerald in the center."

"Oh my god." One of the girls said. "Gwen is so lucky."

They all agreed.

* * *

Frankie glared, fire in his eyes as he watched Gwen run to Kevin and embrace him. He'd been picking her up on a regular basis since they came back from Christmas break and every time he saw him the anger in the pit of his stomach grew.

"There's got to be something I can do." Frankie mumbled to himself. "She should be with me."

A lone voice spoke up from the shadows of the parking lot.

"I couldn't help but notice, we have a common enemy." It said. Frankie stopped looking toward the voice. A figure moved in the shadows, stepping out into the light.

"Who the hell are you?" Frankie asked.

"They call me Darkstar these days." He replied. Frankie looked him over and honestly he thought he looked a little weird.

"What do you mean 'common enemy'?" Frankie asked curious.

"Why, Kevin Levin of course." Darkstar replied. "The classless oath has been getting in my way in more ways then one. It's about time to finally put an end to it."

Frankie appraised him suspiciously.

"And why come to me?" Frankie asked. Darkstar sighed.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, it has been proven to me on more then one occasion that I can't beat him on my own." Frankie scoffed.

"Why? What is he, like super human." He joked.

"Of course not. He's half alien." Darkstar explained. Frankie gasped. "I think it's time I introduced you to the world of plumbers."

"A pure energy being. No wonder she's so beautiful. It all makes sense now. Why she won't be with me. She's afraid I'll judge her or think she's a freak."

It was close to 9:30 as Frankie drove down the street towards Gwen's home. It was Valentine's Day and after careful research, he'd discovered she had no plans.

This was the perfect time to make his move.

* * *

A/N: And so ends chapter 9. lemon in chapter 10 (FINALLY!!! For those who were waiting)

Please review.

-RED


	10. Chapter 10

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

Chapter 10: Voyeurism

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Frankie mumbled as he watched Kevin Levin knock at Gwen's front door. He had pain stakingly made sure that she had no plans today and had planned the perfect evening to sweep her off her feet.

He watched angrily as the door opened to reveal a scantily clad Gwen. They entered the house and remained their for a few minutes before coming back out getting in the car and driving away. Frankie waited a minute before driving after them.

He followed them for a good 30 minutes and into the parking lot of a diner.

"You can't be serious?" Frankie said, gagging at the thought of how filthy the place must be. "Poor Gwen."

opting not to go in, he turned off the car and waited paitently for them to come back out. As he sat there he noticed he could see Gwen and Kevin in the window near the back. They talked for a while, laughing and seemingly enjoying each other's company.

"Like anyone could actually enjoy that loser's company." Frankie thought. Somewhere along the way an older woman came up to the table and Kevin got up to hug her. The older woman remained their for awhile before leaving and coming back with food.

Frankie had to force himself not to throw up as he watched Gwen eat the food.

"How can she eat here, in this dump." he thought. "That damn Kevin has corrupted her."

With in the hour Frankie watched Gwen and Kevin finish eating, talk to the old woman again and then exit the dinner.

He followed them again all the way back to Gwen's house where Kevin parked and then escorted Gwen inside.

An anxiety grew in Frankie's chest with each minute that past. He could hear the ticking of the clock in his mind with each second. 20 minutes had past and neither of them came back out leaving Frankie even more agitated. Without thinking, Frankie got out of his car and made his way toward the house. He carefully squeezed himself into the bushes, looking through each window until he found both of them on the couch in the living room. Gwen was in her pjs and he had to say, she looked hot.

They sat fairly close to each other, eating what looked to him like chocolate and strawberries. Frankie glared, it should have been him feeding her those strawberries. Frankie's anger only grew as he watched Kevin bite into his own strawberry and then as he chewed Gwen leaned over and kissed him hard. When they pulled apart their was a short pause before Kevin exclaimed and tackled her.

"How dare he be so rough with her." Frankie thought. However despite Frankie's disdain for the act Gwen seemed to be enjoying Kevin's ministrations on her neck. They then kissed again.

This time when they pulled apart, Frankie had the absolute displeasure of watching Kevin tug Gwen's shirt up a little to expose her stomach. Frankie's mouth watered at the sight of her soft porcelain skin. Kevin kissed all along her abdomen before grabbing the bowl of chocolate and pouring it lightly on her stomach. She moaned as he licked it up slowly.

When the chocolate was gone they shared another strawberry, which seemed to initiate a dance, that Frankie neither wanted to see nor could he look way. He watched pathetically as the object of his affection coupled with another man, a man he had come to loath with every fiber of his being.

It was only after they were done, and laying in each other's arms exhausted that Frankie Marksmen made his decision, a decision that would affect said couple for years to come.

Kevin Levin must go.

* * *

A/N: So I know I promised you a lemon and I failed, I'm sorry…don't hate me (insert sad face), but I thought the whole Frankie watching thing was creepy enough with out to much description. Anyway chapter 11 up soon please review.

-RED


	11. Chapter 11

Protecting Her, Protecting Him

Chapter 11: Ambush

* * *

"Listen closely, I won't repeat myself." Darkstar said holding out a black gemstone that reminded Frankie of a quarts crystal. "This is a chromyl gem. They're native of Anodyne, where Gwen's family is from. You can use this gem to negate Gwendolyn's energy and trap her within her own powers."

"Will it hurt her?" Frankie asked.

"It will be uncomfortable but she will be fine." Darkstar explained. "While you hold Gwen back I will take Kevin Levin down." Frankie smirked.

"No problem." he replied.

"Good." Darkstar added an evil glow in his eyes.

* * *

Gwen laughed as she listened to Kevin talk about his niece. She leaned in closer to him as a chill swept through the air. He held her tighter, smirking lightly down at her.

In the shadows a dark figure watched them intently, waiting for a chance to strike. His footfalls were silent, his heart racing. He was about to take out his number one enemy.

In his mind he was doing the right thing. He was simply taking a situation into his own hands. Kevin Levin was an obstacle in his way and by attacking and beating him, Frankie would show Gwen just how weak the second class thug was.

It made Frankie nauseous watching them, cuddling so close together, like they were actually good together. It was disgusting. It didn't matter though because soon, she wouldn't even be able to look at him.

It was dark, the moon and street lights the only light around them. His eyes were focused to the left of the young couple, watching and waiting for his moment to strike. In the shadows of the alley behind Gwen and Kevin an even darker, more sinister character lurked, his evil eyes watching the young couple.

Darkstar, formerly known as Michael Morningstar knew what he was about to do, and yet he felt nothing. The foolish boy he had recruited to help him was nothing but a jealous love sick puppy and was even more the fool to not realize Darkstar's true intentions.

It was no secret how much he hated Kevin Levin, and getting rid of him was only necessary because he would no doubt interfere with his plans. The annoying Neanderthal had an unholy attachment to the beautiful half alien and he would do anything to protect her.

Darkstar watched for a few more moments, making sure Frankie was in place. He finally saw his opportunity and signaled Frankie across the street.

There is was, the signal, Frankie's heart was pounding in his ears, his blood pumping adrenaline everywhere. He hadn't even realized he had begun to walk toward them, until he saw them stop and looking behind them at the sound of his footsteps.

"Gwen," he started, not allowing her annoyed expression or Kevin's angry expression to stop him. He was going to do this, he was going to stop him.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked her own anger beginning to show through.

"I need to talk to you." he said. She shook her head.

"No Frankie, You have nothing to say that I want to hear." she said. Frankie watched her looking between her and Kevin.

"Who knew you were such a heart breaker, lovely Gwen." they heard behind them. Before anyone knew what was happening, Kevin went flying into the wall at the opposite side of the street, Gwen turned stunned to see Darkstar charging him intently. Her reflexes finally kicked in, and she shot an energy beam at Darkstar sending him off to the side.

Behind her Frankie watched stunned. He knew she was an alien and that she had some sort of magical energy but to see it in person threw him off completely.

"What the hell are you doing you fool, use the crystal." Darkstar yelled at Frankie as he picked himself up off the ground. Kevin was doing the same and charged Darkstar shortly after knocking him back to the ground. Kevin then turned to Frankie noticing him fumble with said crystal in his hand. Before Gwen could react, she was trapped within a glowing pink bubble of energy.

"Get away from her!" Kevin yelled as he watched Gwen struggle against the barrier. Frankie looked to him in time to see Kevin reach down and absorb the ground beneath him. His eyes widened in shock as Kevin charged him, his body coated in the cemement of the sidewalk.

Before Kevin could reach Frankie a black beam of energy shot out and sent Kevin flying sideways. Darkstar stood from the ground watching Kevin try to pick himself up. Before he could Darkstar shot him again, forcing him down on his stomach, his face in the pavement.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled worried. She turned to Frankie.

"What are you doing with Darkstar?" she asked upset. Frankie looked to her.

"I'm proving a point." he replied.

"What point?" she asked confused.

"That he's not good enough for you. That he's too weak." Frankie said. "I know what you are and I think it's so great, but that….that, thing over there is holding you back. He's not good enough for such a beautiful creature like you." Frankie said. Gwen looked at him shocked.

"Your insane." she finally said.

"No, I'm in love." Frankie replied. Gwen looked out over where Darkstar and Kevin were. Kevin had finally regained some ground and was landing a few punches to Darkstar's body.

"But why Darkstar?" Gwen finally asked.

"Because he wanted to get rid of Kevin too, and I knew I couldn't do it on my own." Frankie explained. "He confronted me at school, and I knew we could make a great partnership."

"Did he tell you why he wanted to get rid of Kevin?" she said, looking back over to where Kevin and Darkstar were. Darkstar dodged a blow to the face and pushed Kevin back quickly over taking him. Pretty soon Kevin was on the ground, while Darkstar pummeled him with hits and kicks.

"It doesn't matter why, all I need to know is that once Kevin is gone the competition will be gone too." Frankie explained. Gwen's expression quickly turned to anger.

"You're a fool!" she yelled angrily. Frankie watched her surprised by her outburst. "You wouldn't stand a chance even with Kevin gone!" she screamed. "And you're a fool for thinking that Darkstar will uphold any deal you made with him!"

"Gwen, don't you see, I love you." Frankie tried to convince her.

"You don't know what love is!" she continued to scream as she looked back over and Kevin and Darkstar. Kevin was on the ground beaten badly, but Darkstar wasn't going to stop. Gwen's anger rose, her heart in pain as she watched the man she loved being ambushed. Tears spilled from her eyes as she watched helplessly.

"I do know what love is, because I know I love you! I always have!" Frankie yelled back. Gwen closed her eyes, more tears falling. The pain in her chest was beginning to grow stronger, she didn't know what was going on. A ringing began in her ears and she couldn't help but think she'd felt this before. A bright light began to penetrate her vision, her body shaking with rage.

Frankie watched Gwen worried. She was holding her self while doubled over, seemingly in pain. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Suddenly, Gwen's body began to glow and a crack formed down her face. Frankie watched startled as the crack grew, exposing the pink glow under her skin.

"Darkstar?!" Frankie called over to the other boy. Darkstar turned to the other two not worried about the boy at his feet. Just as he turned he found himself thrown back as a blast of energy exploded from the energy bubble. Regaining their composure, Darkstar and Frankie got to their feet and starred in shock at the sight before them.

There, where she had originally been detained, stood Gwen in her full Anodyte form. She looked on to the stunned boys, starring them down with an unreadable look in her glowing eyes. They watched as she looked on to the fallen boy behind them. His broken and beaten body crumpled on the ground.

Gwen looked back up at said boys and lifted her arm extending it out toward them. With a barely visible gesture Gwen sent both of them flying back and sliding across the pavement in a painful way. Slowly she walked toward Kevin when she was sure both boys were down for the count. She knelt down next to Kevin and shifted him so she was holding him in her arms, his face toward her. His body was covered in cuts bruises and scrapes, he looked awful.

A groan escaped him, and he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Gwen. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Gwen?" he questioned groggily. She didn't reply as she starred down at him. "Gwen, what are you doing?" he continued. "You could loose your humanity." he said. She still said nothing. He reached up and placed his hand on the side of her face, and instinctively she leaned into it. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed.

"Kevin." she whispered as the glow of her body began to fade. Kevin smiled as he saw her human form again. Gwen opened her eyes, and looked down at Kevin, tears forming. "Oh Kevin." she said wearily pulling him to her and hugging him closely. "This is all my fault." she cried.

"No…" Kevin began. "It's not."

"Gwen Kevin!" they heard Ben call as the rust bucket pulled up behind them. He jumped out of the passenger seat followed by the rookie's and Max.

"What happened?" Max asked looking around them. Gwen let go of Kevin, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Darkstar." Kevin replied. "And Frankie Marksmen." he continued.

"That kid from Gwen's school?" Ben questioned as he knelt down on Kevin's over side to help him up.

"Yea, they joined forces." Kevin explained, gesturing over to the two unconscious boys on the ground ahead of them. The Rookie's took a cue from Max and headed over to them.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Max asked kneeling down next to her. Gwen nodded, wiping more tears away. "Are you sure, we got a huge energy reading as we were driving up?" he continued.

"I lost control for a minute, but I'm fine." Gwen defended, helping Ben help Kevin up. They then helped Kevin to the rust bucket, Max watching them worried along the way.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 11 is finally done with a little difficulty, but nothing I couldn't handle. More to come soon, so stay tuned people, luv ya all, and thanks for reading. Please review

-RED


	12. Chapter 12

Protecting Him, Protecting Her

Chapter 12: A Problem Arises

A/N: PLEASE!!! Read the note at the bottom I really need all your help!!!! Enjoy.

* * *

_"Kevin."_

Her voice was distant, soft, and quiet, but there was a pain in it. A type of pain that tore at his heart and sunk deep into his skin.

_"Kevin."_

Her voice sounded again, becoming more clear to him. He slowly opened his eyes, the light of the moon shinning into the room.

"Kevin."

Her voice sounded for the third time, only this time he could hear her perfectly. He shot up in bed looking to his side. There next to him lay Gwen, tossing and turning in what seemed like pain. Kevin stood from the bed and walked to her side and knelt down next to her.

"Gwen." he called softly resting his hand on hers. Her skin was clammy and slick, her eyes screwed shut in agony. "Gwen." he called again this time a little more worried. Her cheeks were flushed and he rested his hand on her forehead feeling the fever on her skin.

"The power." she moaned.

"Gwen, Gwen, come on babe wake up." Kevin called. "Please babe." he practically begged.

"Kevin." she gasped suddenly her eyes snapping open. To Kevin's dismay her beautiful green eyes glowed with the color of her mana.

"Gwen?" he questioned.

"Kevin." she started, looking toward him. "The power." she continued.

His eyes widened in realization and he quietly scooped her up into his arms and carried her down to the car. His destination; the pit (see Ben 10: Alien Swarm movie). It was only 11:30 and knowing Max he would still be in his office.

As he drove, Kevin hooked up his badge to the consul of his car and dialed Max.

"Kevin? What are you doing up so late, we have early training in the morning?" Max asked when he answered.

"That's going to have to wait. Something's wrong with Gwen. We're on our way in." Kevin explained. There was a pause, then;

"I'll leave the entrance to the underground garage open, come in through there." Max explained.

"Right, Levin out."

* * *

Kevin parked in the underground garage and jumped out, rounding the car and opening the passenger's side, lifting Gwen out. Her body was limp but her eyes were still open, glowing their unnatural color.

He ran as fast as he could toward the infirmary, Gwen cradled in his arms. Just as he reached the door, it flew open to reveal Max and Verdona.

Without a chance to question them, that ushered him into the room.

"Put her on the table." Verdona said. Kevin did as he was told and gently placed her on the table. Verdona then moved to the head of the table and place her hands on Gwen's temples. Verdona's eyes then began to glow just as brightly.

The tension built as Max and Kevin watched them in silence. Neither woman moved in the next five minutes, the men growing anxious. Finally, Verdona relaxed her hands falling to her sides as she took a deep breath. She turned to the two men, a sullen expression on her face.

"It's as we feared." she said. Kevin watched the two older people confused.

"What do you mean? You knew about this?" he asked upset. Max sighed.

"We suspected something like this may happen." he explained. Kevin paused, suddenly realizing her didn't know what this was.

"What's wrong with her?" Kevin asked.

"She's loosing control." Verdona explained. "It's a somewhat common thing among half breeds like Gwen." she paused. "Her powers are trying to take over. Her basic primal instinct as an Anodyne is trying to break free." Kevin looked at Gwen worried.

"Well what can we do?" he asked. Verdona sighed.

"I'm not quite sure yet."

* * *

"So you're saying that because of that weird crystal Frankie used on her, when she broke free it set off some chain reaction." Ben questioned looking in on his cousin through the picture window in her infirmary room.

"And now she's loosing control?" Julie continued, hugging ship to her. The rookies stood around them looking just as sad. Max only nodded in response.

"Is there anything was can do to help her?" Helen asked looking into the room herself. The sight of a dejected Kevin keeping a close vigil over her only made the scene that much more heavy.

"Verdona is working on it, but honestly she doesn't know. This has never happened before." Max explained.

"Never?" Pierce asked surprised. Max shook his head no.

"The gem Frankie used is used on Anodyne to detain criminals. It's ideal because it recycles the natural energy Anodytes give off and creates an impenetrable barrier around them."

"But if it's impenetrable, how did Gwen break out?" Manny questioned.

"Verdona believes that is was her human emotion." Max explained. "When she saw Kevin in trouble her energy exploded, but the consequences are as you see."

* * *

Gwen moaned as consciousness crept into her body. Her body burned, her head ached, she felt like she had just run a triathlon.

"Gwen?" she heard softly above her. The voice was so familiar, so calming and yet they sounded worried. Who was it, whose voice was it? She shifted a little then heard the voice again.

"Gwen?"

"Kevin?" she groaned softly. As if the ability had just returned she opened her eyes adjusting then to the face above her. She smiled lightly at him. "Hey." she spoke softly. He smiled back but she could tell it was forced.

"Hey." he replied. 'How are you feeling?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Sore." she finally answered, trying to sit up. Pain shot through her body and she was forced to fall back again.

"You shouldn't move too much." Kevin said.

"What happened?" she asked. Kevin paused to look at her. Unsure of how to answer. "Kevin?" she questioned worried when he didn't reply. Kevin took a deep breath and sat down next to the bed, moving the chair closer.

"Um…" he paused again.

"Spit it out Levin." Gwen finally snapped. He looked up at her surprised.

"Your powers." he said. "Your loosing control." she starred at him blankly.

"W…what?" she stuttered breathlessly.

"When you broke through that barrier the other day, your powers kind of….over loaded your human form."

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked. It broke his heart to see how scared she was.

"I…I don't know." Kevin replied. "But your grandmother is here and she's going to try to help you."

Gwen looked away sadly. Kevin stood from the chair and moved to sit on the bed next to her. Her wrapped his arm around her.

"But I promise no one's giving up." he continued.

* * *

"I've got it!" Verdona exclaimed, charging into the control room of the pit. Everyone looked to her surprised.

"You found a way to help Gwen?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Well…no." Verdona replied. "But I did find a way to delay the process."

"Really?" Max questioned surprised. Verdona nodded. "What is it?" he continued.

"Cryogenic Containment." she explained. "By containing Gwen in suspended animation we can delay the take over of her body and it should give me plenty of time to devise a more permanent solution." Verdona sighed. "It's not the best solution, but if Gwen has any hope of keeping her humanity it's the only option I can come up with."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 12 is done! It's really not all that action packed but it's sort of the foundation to all the mushy stuff between Gwen and Kevin I'm writing.

Also I want to change the name of this story so I will leave the vote up to you. Here are your options:

Tales of Gwevin

Life, Love, and Gwevin

Shades of Green, Tints of Black

The Trials of Life and Love

(Or leave it as it is)

Drop me a review and let me know.

-RED


	13. Chapter 13

Shades of Green, Tints of Black

Chapter 13

A/N: Ok, so it has been settled. I'm changing the name of the story to Shades of Green, Tints of Black. I am not however going to re post each chapter with the changed title on the page, so I hope it doesn't confuse you up until now.

My reason for this name is simple. A shade is a color you add black to, to make it darker, thus meaning that Gwen is no longer as innocent as she once was. A tint is a color you add white to, to make it lighter, thus saying Kevin is no longer as deviant as he once was.

Enjoy chapter 13 and sorry it's taken so long, I've been a little lax on updating all of my stories, what with graduation and all.

* * *

"Cryogenic Containment?" Kevin questioned. Verdona nodded.

"It's the only way to stop the transformation." she explained.

"How long will she be under?" Kevin asked.

"However long it takes for me to find a way to stop the transformation." she continued.

Both Kevin and Verdona looked to Gwen. She was starring down at her hands and seemingly not paying attention to everything around her.

"Gwen?" Verdona questioned. Slowly Gwen looked up at her. Verdona was shocked at how much fear was in her shinning green pools. "Do you understand?" she asked. With a deep breath Gwen nodded.

Verdona paused watching her granddaughter lean into Kevin's side, as he wrapped his arm around her protectively. She smiled lightly at how much they reminded her of her own relationship with Max.

"We'll wait until tomorrow morning." she said. "That's the most I can delay it." she continued before leaving the couple alone.

Silence fell between them as Gwen intently starred down at her hands. Kevin watched her worried.

"Gwen?" he stated. "Are you ok?" he asked slowly. Gwen raised her head to look at him.

"Yes." He looked at her skeptically, but her determined expression never wavered. "Why are we just sitting here?" she asked. He watched her confused. "Let's do something." she said.

"Well… what…what do you wan to do?" he asked a little thrown off. Gwen looked off into the distance thinking for a few seconds before she turned back to Kevin. She shrugged.

"I don't know let's just get out of here." she replied. "Anywhere, everywhere." she continued.

Kevin looked down at her, searching her face for any signs of emotions that should be there. When he didn't find any he took a deep breath and nodded. Almost mechanically, Gwen looked away and grabbed her hoody off the chair near the door.

Once she was redressed, she turned to Kevin as if to tell him she was waiting. Snapping out of his confusion, Kevin walked forward and opened the door for her, then followed her out toward the garage where his car was parked.

* * *

It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either, the sun having risen long ago but never peaking out from the clouds. The sky was grey and murky clouded over with an unspoken sorrow.

Kevin drove wordlessly through the streets of Bellwood. Where he was going he had no idea, but he knew one thing, Gwen wanted to go and that's all he needed to know. He'd drive until she told him to stop and that's where they would be for as long as she wanted, for as long as she needed.

It soon became apparent to Kevin that the need to go, was quickly becoming a lack of road. He slowed to a stop at the entrance to Los Solidad and starred out the windshield at the abandoned military base.

Kevin soon found himself pulled out of his thought as the passenger side door opened and closed next to him. Not wanting Gwen to be alone he turned off the car and walked out after her. He stayed at a distance behind her, just watching as they walked though the run down town.

All around them things looked undisturbed, the hybreed alien technology having long since been cleared out. The old buildings stood empty, casting an eerie shadow over them.

Kevin looked forward again realizing Gwen had stopped walking. He stopped behind her, worried when she didn't move.

"Gwen?" Kevin asked softly, tentatively raising his hands to rest on her shoulders. It was then that he realized she was shaking. "Gwen?" he questioned again, stepping closer to her.

Kevin could feel Gwen's shaking getting worse and the faintest of sounds escaped her. Somewhere in his mind it registered as words, but nothing he could decipher.

"What?" he asked of her softly. She said nothing, did nothing for minutes after. At some point Kevin wondered if she heard him. He opened his mouth to speak again only to be caught mouth agape when she turned on him.

What he saw nearly killed him. Her usually vibrant eyes were dull and full of fear, tears streaming from them and down her cheeks. He was at a loss for word as he watched her. She spoke in a strained tone.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered hugging herself protectively. He stepped forward taking her in his arms.

"Why would I leave you?" he asked confused. She only shook her head in reply burying it in his chest. Kevin held her tighter.

"I'm scared." she cried pushing further into him. It was as if he couldn't be close enough to her. He shushed her gently, stroking her hair and holding her tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, babe. I'll be here, until you go under and I'll b there when you wake up. I'm not leaving you….ever." he reassured her.

"I'll always protect you."

* * *

A/N: Well honestly I must say this was not much of a chapter. But it will get better I promise. Please review and I hope to have 14 up very soon.

-RED


	14. Chapter 14

Shades of Green, Tints of Black

Chapter 14

* * *

She had gone under nearly a week ago, but to Kevin it felt like an eternity. He'd never left her side in all that time and he had absolutely no intention of ever leaving until she woke up. The only thing that seemed to keep him going was the prospect that once she woke up, he could leave and beat the crap out of Frankie and that damned Michael Morningstar. Oh what a beating it would be. They would scream for mercy but he would give none, not so long as the image of Gwen's terrified green eyes stayed burned in his memory.

Kevin sighed as he heard his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten much in the last week, only picking at what anyone brought in for him. Truth be told he didn't have much of an appetite these days. Everyone seemed worried about him, but he didn't care. Everything seemed so much darker without his Gwen. Everything seemed less important.

He watched her intently, hoping to somehow find something in the expression on her face that would tell him if she was ok, that she wasn't in pain wherever she was. He would give anything to be in her mind, to know what she was dreaming about, if she were dreaming, to know she wasn't in a nightmare suffering. He wished he could see those beautiful green eyes again. Just to see them filled with the comforting, joyful glow would make him the happiest man in the world.

"What are you dreaming about, Gwen?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

The night was warm, the air filled with the salty smell of the ocean below her. The stars shone like a million tiny night lights, but none was as bright as the full moon parallel to the cliff, yet high above the earth. Below the waves crashed against the cliff side, soothing Gwen as she lay back on her blanket. Her eyes were closed as she relished the calm around her.

The calm was soon disrupted, however, by the rolling purr of a certain green and black GTO judge. The bright glow of the head lights illuminated the small glade, before they were turned off along with the engine. She heard a door click and slam shut.

"Gwen?" Kevin's voice rang out with a hint of worry.

"Over here." Gwen replied, not moving an inch. She kept her eyes closed as she felt his bulky frame lay next to her petite one. She could feel his watch her, his deep black eyes starring intently. She opened her eyes slowly, coming face to face with Kevin E. Levin.

"Hey." she said softly, a small smile on his face.

"Hey." she replied just as softly.

"Been lookin' for ya babe. Have you been here all day?" Kevin asked. Gwen nodded. He smiled down at her. The loving look in his eyes made her feel so warm and comfortable. It was like all he saw was her. He made her feel so special.

Wordlessly, Kevin shifted next to her, laying down on his back close to her. She smiled to herself. She laid her head on his shoulder as she moved closer. The two young teens sat content with each other.

"It's a beautiful night." Kevin said aloud.

"Mmm." Gwen moaned in reply, smiling lightly. Kevin looked over at her and smirked. He rolled over on his side and laid against her. She opened hr eyes and looked over at him surprised.

"You really shouldn't make those noises." he said seductively. She bit her lip absently as his voice got deeper.

"Why not?" she asked softly. The smirk on Kevin's face grew wider. Gently he rolled so he was half on her half off. He straddled one of her legs pressing his crotch into it. She gasped in surprise.

"That's why." he replied proud of himself. She moaned lightly, reaching up and wrapping hr arms around his neck. She pulled him down to her, capturing his lips in a light loving kiss. They pulled away only a minute later.

Kevin smiled lightly down at Gwen.

"You're beautiful." he said. Her smile widened. He placed his hands on her sides and leaned up, kissing her deeply. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart a few minutes later and she smiled at him. Kevin attacked her neck ferociously, making her laugh.

"Kevin." she whined through her laughs. She could feel a chuckle rumble in his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and trailed kisses down to her stomach. When he reached her naval Kevin reached down and lifted her shirt up enough to reveal the flesh of her stomach.

Starting just below her bra, Kevin ran his tongue down between the creases of her abs to her naval. He smirked as he listened to her try to suppress her moans. He decided he needed to end that.

With a quick flick of his tongue, Kevin lapped at her naval. She gasped, satisfying Kevin's need to hear her reactions, for now anyway.

"Kevin." her whines turned to moans as her eyes lulled closed. She sighed, loving the feel of his body against hers.

Kevin looked down to see her smiling up at him, he smiled back, loving the fact that he was the one who made her so happy. With one swift move, Kevin removed her shirt and then leaned down to suck on her neck, all the while reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Gwen smirked when she felt his hands move to the front of her bra trying to pull it away. She wouldn't let him. Frustrated and confused, Kevin picked up his head and looked down at her, his eyes asked her why she was being so resistant all of a sudden. Her smirk widened and Kevin couldn't help the nervous look that crossed his face.

With the strength she could muster, Gwen flipped their positions. Leaning down over him, She ran her hands up and down his abs and chest, feeling his muscles contract under her sensual touch. Her smirk widened as she scooted down his body, sitting her groin over his and rubbing them together tantalizingly slow.

Kevin closed his eyes and lulled his head back into the pillow, groaning as she pleasured him.

"Damn, baby." He moaned, gripping her hips. Kevin opened his eyes again, and looked up at Gwen. Her eyes were closed and a light blush tinted her cheeks. He smirked, realizing she was distracted. In a swift series of smooth motions, he reached up, yanked off her bra and threw it away. This caused her to stop and looked down at him surprised. He then gripped her hips tighter, before flipping them back over. She squeaked in surprise.

Kevin smirked, leaning down to wrap his lips around one nipple and his fingers around another. She moaned as his teeth nibbled and his rough calloused fingers pulled and tweaked.

"Oh, Kevin." She moaned, loving what he was doing to her body. In a dazed state, Gwen groped for his belt buckle, only to fumble blindly. Kevin chuckled and she stopped to look up at him as he did. She pouted.

"Getting a little eager now aren't we?" he said cockily, taking her hand in his and guiding her to his belt and zipper. She blushed as she undid his pants, him watching her every step of the way. Once they were undone, Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, handing it to her before he stood and slipped out of his jeans. He then knelt back down on the blanket and returned to his position above her. Gwen handed him the condom and he made quick work of putting it on.

He positioned himself at her entrance and with a quick jolt forward entered her, crashing his mouth to hers to muffle the scream of surprise. Kevin pumped in and out of her over and over, bring her closer and closer until she exploded with her first orgasm of the night. She moaned and shook as he gave her no time to recover or come down from her high.

Kevin grabbed either side of her waist and pulled her up so she was straddling his waist, while he sat back on his haunches. Using the new leverage he pumped her up and down on his lap, while she held on to his shoulders digging her nails into his skin.

He grunted. He was close, he could feel it, and so was she. Another few pumps brought both of them over the edge.

Kevin laid Gwen back down on the blanket, and sighed as he lay down next to her. He grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled it up to cover both of them, pulling her close to him as he did.

"That was…" Kevin began.

"Great." Gwen finished. Before either could say anything else, a streak of lightning shot across the sky startling Gwen.

"Whoa." Kevin said, sitting up. He reached over and grabbed Gwen's clothes off the ground then turned and handed them to her. "Come on, let's go before the sky opens up." she nodded in agreement and quickly dressed. Both finished quickly and got in the car just as the rain began to pour.

The two lover sat silently looking out the windows at the rain. She sighed.

"You'll be ok." she heard Kevin say. She looked over at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You'll be ok, babe. I'll be here for you."

_Always….._

* * *

A/N: And so after much delay and head ache, it is here. Chapter 14. Enjoy, please review!

-RED


	15. Chapter 15

Shades of Green, Tints of Black

Chapter:15

xXx

There was a time in his life, a few years back, before he'd been given a second chance by Ben, where somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he'd hit rock bottom. He knew that fact quite well, but he pushed it aside, doing everything he could not to think of it. It was actually pretty easy to do. Putting together deals, making tons of money, it seemed to distract him pretty well. But despite his efforts it became truly evident how low he'd gotten when he'd met Ben and Gwen again.

The first time he'd seen Gwen again he couldn't take his eyes off her. Although Ben's fist to his face rectified that pretty quickly. She was the most beautiful he'd ever seen, but he knew she was too good for him. Rich family, honor roll, etc. etc. he was nothing compared to her, for god sakes he didn't even go to school anymore. But despite that she still accepted him. She wanted to be with him, she legitimately cared about him. She saw the good in him.

They'd been together for close to 7 months now and it was the greatest 7 months of his entire life. She'd given him new hope for himself. She was even going help him get his GED, because she knew he was more then people and he himself thought himself to be. She was his savior, his angel, his everything. He would do anything for her and he did. He may act like a hard ass when other people were around but in reality all she had to do was ask and he would jump to attention and run to the ends of the earth for her.

But now, here he was watching her frozen form, helpless to do anything to help her. He was so helpless he felt sick. Never in his life had he ever felt so helpless. And it was definitely not a feeling he wished to feel. He would do anything right now to help Gwen. Anything. He'd even go back to the null void prison he'd escaped from, he'd turn in his badge, he'd even give his life.

Anything…..

* * *

"We have to do something, Grandpa." Ben said as he and Max watched Kevin through the window of Gwen's room.

"I know." Max replied thoughtfully.

"But what?" Ben continued. Max sighed. He knew how much Gwen meant to Kevin, how much he meant to her. In a way Gwen was Kevin's Verdona. But despite his feelings, what Kevin was doing to himself was wrong and no matter what they needed to help him.

"I may have an idea, Ben." Max said looking toward his grandson. Ben looked up at him waiting for Max to continue. "The question is how far are you willing to go to help him."

"I'll do what I have to." Ben replied adamantly. Max nodded in understanding.

"This isn't going to be easy for either of us to do to him but we have to remember that it's for his own good." Ben nodded in understanding. "We'll…..incapacitate him…and then take him home." Max explained with slight difficulty. Ben paused before he took a deep breath and nodded.

"We do what we have to, to help him."

He felt numb, or at least he wished he did. Then he wouldn't have to feel so sick, he wouldn't have to feel so weak. He was truly pathetic.

Somewhere behind him he could hear the door open and someone walk in but he just didn't care enough to turn and see who it was. The next thing he knew he felt a warm comforting hand on his shoulder followed closely by a pinch on his arm.

"I'm sorry about this, Kevin." he heard almost distantly as the room grew dark, until finally he slipped from consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Well that took absolutely forever. Lol. Review please.


End file.
